Perisno Wiki
Welcome to the Perisno Wiki! Perisno is a modification (mod) for the game Mount&Blade Warband. To play Perisno, please purchase a copy of Mount & Blade Warband and install it. Then download the latest version of the Perisno mod and install it. Detailed instructions are available in the Perisno mod download. Perisno is a low fantasy setting with Elves, Dwarves, and (soon) Giants. There are some mythological creatures and magic, though magic is out of reach of the player except for a few powerful relics like the mighty Flamebringer! Numerous factions of both major and minor importance bring different strengths, balance, and styles of war to the field. And remember, no one is created equal. Some factions are purposely bad in certain situations. You may find taking a town or castle from the Redwood Nation exceedingly difficult, but turn right around, take to the field, and crush a band of Elves with only half their number of Drachenritters. From heroic knights to opportunistic bandits to the lost Kingdom of Perisno itself, the player may ally or oppose whoever he or she wishes. Every faction has potential to gain power and rise to dominate Perisno. However, those who venture forth should be wary, for the land of Perisno is full of dangers and merciless enemies abound at every turn. The unwary traveler may suddenly find themselves opposing an invasion force from lands unknown or perhaps even the Dreaded One "itself". There are many options in Perisno and the player may join an existing army or strike out on their own. The player can search for legendary treasure, loot caravans, or even sell prisoners of battle to gain wealth. Perisno is envisioned as a story told by the player themselves. From Lord of Nothing to King of Perisno, or somewhere in between. Whatever you desire! Information on this wiki is based on the current version (0.711) and all other previous versions. Discrepancies between this wiki and the mod itself are likely due to delays in updating the wiki. Since this is a publicly editable wiki, the public is invited to contribute any missing information that may be found or to correct any errors. Both the Perisno Development Team and the wiki contributors hope you enjoy your stay in Perisno. Please contact any of the mod developers on the Taleworlds Forums or our own forums if you have any questions. Also, check the forums and/or Steam page to see if your issue has already been resolved. Here is a link to a few tips to crush all who stand before you! Guide to Perisno Also, here are some quick, concise new game tips! Early Game Tips NOTE: This wiki is a WIP. We would like you to contribute as well, in any way possible - be it a small edit or making a new page or adding screenshots, we want your help! Total Wiki Edits: Media Links Latest Download (Version 0.771) Moddb (1).png|ModDB Page|link=hhttp://www.moddb.com/mods/perisno FNV NEXUS.png|Nexus Page|link=http://www.nexusmods.com/mbwarband/mods/3980/? Logo.png|Russian Board|link=http://rusmnb.ru/index.php?action=dldir;sa=details;lid=236 Unnamed.png|Facebook Page|link=https://www.facebook.com/perisno GooglePlus-Logo-02-400x400.png|Google+ Page|link=https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/102979294964736431296/102979294964736431296 Forum Links *Taleworlds Forum *World of Perisno Forum (Perisno Development) *Steam Discussion Page Development Team 'Active Team' *Michadr - Mod Leader *cwr - Co-Leader/Developer *gsanders - Co-Leader/Developer *Dark Hamlet - Scener *Silberfalke - Team Coordinator, Balancing & PR *ComradeCrimson - Voice Acting *habeo - Item/Troop Balacing & Coder *Seòras - Voice Acting *sinder8 - Media & Videos *Reus (Backstay) - Modelling & Texturing *Abot - Wiki Manager, Developer For a Full List of Current and Previous Devs. Click here Minor Factions and Mercenaries Perisno adds a large variety of minor factions to the game. Some can be friendly, some neutral, and some hostile and aggressive. They range from simple bandits to powerful armies that rival major factions' lords. A full list of them can be found here. Faction Military Overview Perisno has many grand factions, thus adding unique features. Read this page for an overview of the military concepts behind Perisno's factions. Legendary Weapons There are many Legendary Weapons in Perisno, waiting to be discovered by the player. Quests A list of all current Quests, and how to complete them (Spoilers). Wiki Activity Category:Browse